


The Werecat Diaries

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: AU. When Sam is 16 John finds out about Sam and Dean's relationship. When Sam is 18 something happens to him and Dean that will bond then together stronger then anything else ever could.Follow them as they try to live with it and have a hunter's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Please read and review.

  
Author's notes: It's the first time I have attempted to do anything with the guys being teens or pre-series but it will flow over into the series after a few chapter so please read and leave a review and tell me if you guys think it's gonna go somewhere.  


* * *

X

X

 

In retrospect John thought that he should have seen this coming.

All the times that he left them alone, left them to only depend on each other, left them to be each other’s worlds.

He should have seen the signs that they were much closer then brothers but he was to caught up in the hunt, in his own revenge to notice how much his sons relationship had changed, how much more they were to each other then what was deemed normal but then again they were Winchesters and normal to them was not the same as it was to those who lived inside the rules of society.

This, John thought to himself as he looked down at his sons who were naked and tangled together, Sam curled up tightly against Dean, who held him protectively in his arms, his back to the door, keeping himself between Sam and any possible danger, this was probably their kind of normal and strangely enough as he saw the love, peacefulness and devotion between his sons even in sleep John Winchester had no problem with their brand of normal.

He just couldn’t wait to see Dean and Sam’s reaction when they woke up to him being back and them trying to explain this to him...

 

TBC...


End file.
